Will This Ever Stop
by elsiecarson
Summary: Takes place before and during the Victory Tour. Effie and Haymitch are both trying to cope with the pressure being put on them to have the Victory Tour be perfect.
1. Nightmares and Comfort

Haymitch lies, looking up at the ceiling, on the bed after waking up abruptly from yet another nightmare. He's sweating all over, despite the winter cold, and he strips down to his underwear so he can cool down. He steps out onto the balcony off his bedroom. The sky is clear and full of glittering stars and the icy ground reflects the glitter. There's a solid knock on his bedroom door. Haymitch sighs. Normally he doesn't like company, but right now he feels like he needs some. "Come on in," he calls out, not budging from his spot on the balcony.

"Haymitch!" A feminine voice echoes through the relatively empty house. The person didn't hear him.

"Out on the balcony!" Haymitch calls back. He hears the click of high heels on the marble flooring in the house. It's definitely not Katniss then since she never wears them unless it's necessary.

Effie pauses when she enters the bedroom. Haymitch is leaning against the railing of the balcony and Effie notices every muscle illuminated by the moon. "Hey Haymitch," Effie says approaching slowly.

"Effie, hey. Let me just get some pants on." Haymitch says turning around.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing I haven't already seen. Why are you still up?" Effie asks as she comes over to stand next to Haymitch.

"Can't sleep." Haymitch says plainly.

"Nightmares?" Effie whispers.

"Isn't it always? You know it is. They'll never go away." Haymitch runs his hands over his face.

Effie notices the increasingly dark circles under Haymitch's eyes. They were always there, but now they're more prominent. She reaches over carefully and covers his hand with hers. "Do you want me to stay?" Effie asks in a breathy whisper. She knows the company helps. Someone who doesn't see the same images can help make them stop.

Haymitch merely nods. He hates admitting he needs the help. He hates being vulnerable, but he knows he's very vulnerable because of his memories. He takes a final, deep breath before he enters his bedroom with Effie. She moves around the room picking up the dirty clothes on the floor and tosses them in the hamper. She goes into the bathroom and turns the cool water on. Haymitch just stands and watches her. She's always doing peculiar things.

Effie comes out of the bathroom carrying a damp facecloth. "Come here," she whispers gently.

"Why?" Haymitch asks suspiciously.

"Because you're all hot and sweaty and this will cool you down." Effie says frustratedly. Haymitch hates to listen to anyone.

Haymitch walks slowly towards Effie. Effie spreads the facecloth out and begins to run the cool cloth across Haymitch's chest and down to the waistband of his boxers.

"Turn around." Effie whispers. She runs the cloth across Haymitch's shoulders and down his back. She can feel every muscle under her fingers. She stretches up and slowly begins to massage his shoulders. She can feel the muscles relax under her touch. "You get into bed and I'll be right there." Effie pats Haymitch's shoulder.

"I'm so tired." Haymitch admits.

"I know. I won't be long; I just have to change my clothes and get a little bit of this make-up off and then I can come to bed." Effie says reassuringly. She watches Haymitch climb into bed before she picks up a small overnight bag and heads into the bathroom.

Haymitch winces as the bathroom light is switched on and sighs when the door is closed shutting the light out of the bedroom. He doesn't even attempt to fall asleep until Effie comes back. The door to the bathroom opens, but the light isn't as bright because Effie is standing in the doorway. Haymitch turns to see Effie silhouetted in the doorway momentarily before she turns the light off. Haymitch notices the slinky nightgown she's wearing before she turns the light out. She's a striking woman.


	2. Come to Bed

Effie pads over to the bed and climbs in next to Haymitch. He feels the silky fabric of her nightgown against his thigh as she moves closer to him. Haymitch allows Effie to get settled before he moves. Surprisingly Effie settles right next to him with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. "Are you going to sleep now?" Effie asks in the dark.

Haymitch nods and puts his arm around Effie's shoulders. Her nightgown must have sleeves because he can feel the silky fabric under the pads of his fingers. He's surprised to feel soft, curly hair under his fingers. "You're not wearing your wig." Haymitch whispers.

"I can't wear it to bed. It's uncomfortable." Effie mumbles sleepily.

Haymitch smiles in the dark. Vanity thy name is Effie Trinket. Effie cuddles closer to Haymitch and pulls the blankets up around her.

Effie feel Haymitch's breathing even out as he relaxes. She looks up and smiles when she sees how calm and happy he is when he's sleeping. She notices his left hand under the other pillow on the bed. She knows his knife is in that hand and she makes a note not to startle him. She'd be dead before she moved. Effie smiles when she notices the glow-in-the-dark nail polish she's wearing until she realizes if Haymitch woke up he'd probably attack something glowing in his bedroom. She quickly makes sure both hands are under the covers. She doesn't want to be the trigger for another of Haymitch's flashbacks. She begins to fall asleep when she realizes that Haymitch is sound asleep.


	3. Nightmares and Nail Polish

Effie is thrown across the bed as Haymitch wakes up, abruptly, screaming. Effie is immediately awake and trying to comfort Haymitch. "Come back to me." Effie whispers in his ear.

Haymitch gasps when he hears Effie's voice and seems to come out of his own world. He's breathing heavily and Effie slowly runs her hands up and down Haymitch's back. Haymitch leans forward and hugs his knees. Effie sighs. She hates seeing him like this: scared of his own brain and shadow and vulnerable. Haymitch looks away from Effie. He hates anyone seeing him this vulnerable.

"It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes, you know." Effie whispers as she strokes Haymitch's hair.

"I don't want to be vulnerable to my own memories anymore." Haymitch whispers, leaning his head on his knees.

"Is there another option? You can't just get rid of certain memories." Effie asks trying to make Haymitch see sense.

"I've taken the other option and I don't like what that's doing to me either. I don't know what to do anymore." Haymitch admits.

Effie sighs. Haymitch is so hard on himself. He was part of the most brutal, harsh Hunger Games ever put together and the fact that he even wants to mentor any more tributes is a credit to his character. "I can't tell you what to do, Haymitch, but I'm sure that drinking doesn't help. The memories are still there when you sober up."

"The idea is not to sober up. The Capitol did this you know. They allowed me to have as much alcohol as I wanted before I went home. By the time I came back here I needed it all the time. I couldn't get through a day without a certain amount of alcohol in my system. When I came to the Capitol they always issue me some pills so I can remain sober and not go through withdrawal. I hate being dependent on anything or anyone. I was so young and naive when I went to the Capitol. I didn't understand how the power worked. How manipulative the power could be. How affected I was by the power the Capitol wielded over me. The tributes we send to the Capitol are unprepared for all the things the Capitol may ask of them or be willing to do for them for a price. They're not aware of what that price might be." Haymitch sounds heavy and exhausted.

"That's why you have such a hard time watching the Games. You know whether they live or die they all pay a price, but those who win don't know they'll pay a price. I finally understand. I know there are prices to be paid, but I didn't understand until now." Effie says quietly.

"Took you long enough." Haymitch says bitterly.

"Oh Haymitch, I've chosen to be ignorant. It's easier than knowing everything. If everybody knew everything we'd have a lot more people like you around." Effie explains.

"That's fine if you can do that, but I didn't have a choice. I was forced into this knowledge because I was a winner. I never wanted to know these things, but now that I do I feel like my tributes have a right to know what's in store for them. I'm not allowed to say anything or I'll be executed. It's frustrating." Haymitch is speaking openly and honestly to Effie for the first time ever.

"I know you didn't get a choice, Haymitch, and that is unfortunate, but you can't let the Capitol win. Doing what you're doing is allowing the Capitol to continue doing exactly what they want. President Snow wants all the winning tributes to suffer for the rest of their lives. But if you live happily then you've proved that they can't beat you. That they can't take your life anymore." Effie says sadly.

"That's the thing, Effie. They can and one day they will take my life from me, one way or another. We allow the Capitol to continue taking our children, our life blood from us with no regard for how we're supposed to survive. The Capitol is mean to protect its people and instead they're slaughtering us to make a point." Haymitch says tiredly. He's tired of his entire life.

Effie leans over and kisses Haymitch's cheek. "Don't give up, Haymitch. You're too valuable to too many people, even if you don't realize it."

"Valuable to who, Effie? Every tribute I've mentored has died until this year. Katniss and Peeta have each other. They don't need me, so who are you talking about?" Haymitch is getting angry.

"You may not realize it, but to Katniss and Peeta you are needed. You are the only one who understands what they've been through. Katniss hasn't had a father figure in her life since she was seven and despite your uselessness for that role she only trusts you and Peeta. You've done something right if she trusts you. I need you too. You're the only person who helps me through the Hunger Games. You're the useful one. If I had to go through the Games by myself I'd have gone crazy already. I may appear unemotional, but that's by necessity. I can't be seen to show emotion or the Capitol can dismiss me, or worse. When I send you to bed during the Games, I go into my room and sob. The tributes are all so young and they have their whole lives ahead of them and their own government sentences them to death. Every year as the Games got closer I asked myself if I could continue to do my job and every year I'd remind myself that I have the easy job and the tributes have the hard job. It doesn't help. It doesn't make me feel any better, especially when the tributes are very young, like when Katniss' little sister's name was called and I could see the very young little girl begin to step forward. I almost burst into tears. I knew she wouldn't survive in the arena. I was glad when Katniss volunteered for her." Effie slides up the bed and sits behind Haymitch. She draws designs on his bare back.

"So was I. I saw Prim beginning to step forward and I remember thinking there was absolutely no justice in the world. She looked younger than twelve and so timid. My heart plummeted. I felt like volunteering for her myself if I could have." Haymitch turns his head and kisses Effie's hand as it sits on his shoulder.

Effie kisses Haymitch's back softly. His skin is so smooth and soft under her lips. Haymitch is surprise by Effie's actions. She's not usually so bold. She's beautiful when she looks natural, without all the trappings of the Capitol, like now. "We need to get some sleep." Effie whispers.

"Yeah, we do need to get some sleep." Haymitch says when he finally controls his breathing.

"Are you okay? Will you be able to sleep?" Effie asks sweetly.

"I'll be fine. I got some things off my chest and I feel calmer now. I'll sleep now. What's up with your nails by the way?" Haymitch asks running his fingers through his hair.

"Glow-in-the-dark nail polish," Effie chuckles. She wondered when he was going to ask about that.

"The Capitol certainly does have some strange fashion trends." Haymitch says with a yawn. "Now come on, get back in bed." Effie slides back under the covers and Haymitch pulls the curvy planes of Effie's body against the flat planes of his body. The human touch makes him feel more relaxed. Effie's head is lying on Haymitch's arm and he gently strokes her natural hair. She smells of wisteria and roses. Being able to smell a beautiful, clean, fashionable woman is a rarity for Haymitch. The silk fabric of Effie's nightgown rubs against Haymitch's chest. The fabric feels so feminine and elegant and he's surprised that Effie is even willing to stay with him. Haymitch sighs when he realizes how bright the moonlight is in the room. He prefers the room very dark when he sleeps. He hauls himself out of bed to go close the curtains.

"Haymitch?" Effie mumbles sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Effie. I'm only closing the curtains so the sun doesn't wake us up in the morning." Haymitch says gently.

Effie snuggles down into the covers and falls back to sleep. Haymitch watches her with a smile. He pulls the curtains across the windows and the bedroom is plunged into pitch blackness. Haymitch stumbles back towards the bed.

"Oww! Shit!" Haymitch cries as he stubs his toe on the side of the bed.

"What did you do?" Effie asks as she rolls over towards Haymitch as he slumps onto the bed.

"I just stubbed my toe on the frame of the bed. I'm fine." Haymitch slumps back on the bed, onto his pillow, and Effie cuddles close to him.


	4. What About Breakfast?

Effie wakes up first in the morning, mostly because she sleeps more regularly than Haymitch. She rolls in towards Haymitch since she can't move because Haymitch has such a tight grip on her waist. She watches him sleep and lays her head on Haymitch's chest. She has a contented smile on her face. The blankets have slipped down Haymitch's body and are bunched around his waist. Effie gently touches the short, blonde, coarse, curly hairs on Haymitch's chest. He's still in quite good shape and very handsome despite his scars and straggly hair. Effie's surprised that Haymitch slept through the rest of the night. She watches him carefully to see if he's sleeping peacefully. She can feel him breathing slowly and see every defined muscle in his chest. She doesn't want to move for fear she'll wake him up. He sleeps soundly so rarely that she doesn't want to disturb him. She can see the sunshine filtering through the narrow gap at the top of the curtains.

Effie is surprised that Haymitch is still holding her so closely. The air in the room is stuffy and muggy and Effie throws the duvet off both of them since she notices Haymitch is sweating. The winters are so cold in District 12 compared to the Capitol and she's not used to the artificial heat being so high. She pushes Haymitch's hair back from his face.

Haymitch groans when he feels Effie's touch on his face. "Morning," he mumbles sleepily. Effie's touch is so light and delicate. Haymitch feels wonderful and it's so nice to wake up with someone next to him.

"Morning Haymitch," Effie says sweetly. She finds herself staring into his dark grey eyes. His eyes tell so much about him and he doesn't even realize it. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

Haymitch pushes himself up and leans against the headboard. "I could eat I suppose. I'm not hungover so I'm actually feeling okay this morning. Nothing too heavy though, okay? I'm not used to eating breakfast."

Effie chuckles. Haymitch is so obvious when he speaks sometimes. "Of course, Haymitch. I'll have to see what I can scrounge up in that barren kitchen of yours."

"I resent that implication. I knew you were coming so I got the house completely restocked with everything but liquor. There's actually food in the house at the moment." Haymitch protests.

"I'm just teasing. Do you want some eggs and toast?" Effie climbs out of bed and slips her silk robe on.

"Are you going to cook in that? That doesn't sound very hygienic." Haymitch teases.

"I'll put an apron on. Don't worry about me or my clothes. Pull a robe on and come on down for breakfast." Effie smiles as she ties her robe carefully.

"What, no make-up and no wig? You are getting awfully bold, Effie Trinket." Haymitch says as he pushes himself out of bed. He goes into the closet and pulls out a grey terrycloth robe and drapes it around his lithe frame. The dark colour makes Haymitch look paler than he really is. Haymitch is surprised when Effie starts to walk out of the bedroom in her bare feet. "No shoes or slippers either?"

"I prefer to be in my bare feet when I don't have to wear my heels. I like being able to feel textures beneath my feet." Effie bounces down the stairs with Haymitch following along behind her.


	5. Eating and Conversation

Effie pulls a hair tie out of the pocket of her robe and pulls her hair back before she begins to make breakfast. Haymitch hoists himself onto a stool and watches Effie intently as she moves around the kitchen. He focuses on her, especially when she's bent over looking in the fridge. She pours two glasses of orange juice and slides one down the marble countertop to Haymitch.

"What's this?" Haymitch asks as he wrinkles his nose at the juice. "I don't normally drink orange juice unless it's got vodka in it."

"I'm trying to get you to eat healthier or eat period. Someone made fresh squeezed orange juice and you're going to enjoy it. I'll make coffee in a minute." Effie says firmly.

Haymitch clutches the glass of orange juice tightly and he can feel the condensation drip down the outside of the glass. He slowly sips the cold, pure orange juice and surprisingly doesn't gag on the citrus juice, which is the only thing other than alcohol he's had to drink in a long time. When he looks up from the marble countertop and glass of orange juice Effie is standing at the stove making eggs. He watches as she adds pinches of this and sprinkles of that to the eggs. Effie sets down a plate of hot buttered toast in front of Haymitch.

"Start with that." Effie kisses Haymitch's cheek.

"Please tell me this isn't all for me." Haymitch says with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Of course not. Leave me a slice or two." Effie says as she piles eggs on two plates. She sets one down in front of Haymitch and sets one down for herself and boosts herself up to sit on the stool next to Haymitch.

"What about coffee?" Haymitch asks as he bites into a warm piece of toast smothered in butter.

"I'll put it on right now." Effie says sweetly. She hops down from the stool and grinds coffee beans and puts water on to boil so they can have hot coffee. She boosts herself back up onto her stool. She watches Haymitch take his first bite of his eggs. "Do you like them?"

"They're fabulous. Thanks for making breakfast Effie." Haymitch says politely.

"Well, you do have to eat and you might as well eat well and eat healthy." Effie says as she hops down from her stool and pours two cups of black coffee.

"I don't usually have breakfast, so this is really nice." Haymitch puts a splash of cream in his coffee and it rolls through the dark liquid like fog across the ocean.

"You're not usually so sober or so nice this early in the morning. What's going on?" Effie asks elegantly sipping her coffee.

"I'm tired of being a drunken jerk all the time. I'm sober and I like it for once. I never cook for myself so this is really nice. I want to be happy, but I'm not sure I know how anymore. I've spent too much of my life not wanting to remember. My identity is so tied to my drinking that I don't know who I am and I don't know if I ever did." Haymitch sighs heavily and sips his coffee.

Effie reaches out and runs her hand over the stubble on Haymitch's face. She pushes his hair back from his face. "It sounds like you're just tired of your life at this point. You're being awfully honest with me, Haymitch, and you're not usually like that."

"I'm not usually sober either. I'm much more honest and forthcoming when I'm sober because I have access to all my emotions. I don't like having access to all my emotions all the time, but I'm much calmer when you're around. I only woke up twice last night and that's rare." Haymitch finishes his toast after he tells Effie the truth. "I am tired of my life, but changing is going to be hard."

"As long as the Games continue you're going to struggle with life, I think. You need companionship in your life, Haymitch. You need someone who's here for you all the time, not just me. The alcohol is doing terrible things to you." Effie sounds sad. "I worry about you when I'm not around."

"You could stay here all the time. You and I get along well and I stay sober when you're around when we're not in the Capitol. The Capitol can still get a hold of you here." Haymitch suggests.

"Let's see how the Victory Tour goes first. It's a big step and we'd have to get some things straight before I even consider moving to District 12 and moving in with you. We need to make decisions for ourselves and each other. We're both vulnerable to certain situations and as much as we think we know each other I think there's still a lot we don't know about each other."


	6. Wardrobe and the Capitol

"By the way your wardrobe for the Victory Tour arrives today." Effie says as she finishes her cup of coffee.

"Do I really need a special wardrobe for this Victory Tour thing? I'm not the focus of this so why do I have to be dressed nicely?" Haymitch complains whenever he is impressed upon to dress nicely.

"You may not be the focus of the Victory Tour, Haymitch, but you still have an important role to play. Katniss and Peeta are going to need your support through all of this. You are important to them, Haymitch, and to me. You need to appear approachable and your clothing can give that impression." Effie tries to explain once again to Haymitch, either he's not listening or he's not bothering, or he doesn't care at all.

Haymitch grumbles under his breath. He hates to agree with Effie at all, but she does tend to be right in these matters. "I hate this. It's not who I am at all."

"I know that Haymitch, but it's just for a little while and then you can go back to wearing whatever you want and drinking as much as you want. It's only a couple of weeks where you have to look appropriate and appear sober. If you won't do it for me, do it for Katniss and Peeta." Effie pleads.

"I'll do it for you, Effie. It's not that at all. I just hate doing anything right for the Capitol. It makes my skin crawl." Haymitch whispers.

Effie sighs heavily. Haymitch struggles with his role with the Capitol. "Why would you do anything for me? You don't even like me. I'm a Capitol tart, remember?"

"I may have said that early on Effie, but I really don't believe that anymore. You work for the Capitol, but you care about the kids you escort. I'd never seen anyone react to being an escort for the first time the way you did. You were the first escort I'd seen cry when their tributes died. I was surprised. You and I could really talk about whatever happened to be bothering us and I'd never been able to do that before. We've had some tough times and some really difficult conversations and some really emotional moments, but we've always pulled through. You've been really helpful to my survival, Effie." Haymitch admits.

Effie smirks. "I remember that first year I was an escort. I was told it would all be so easy and it was, at first, until I got to know them a little. I went to watch everyone train and I realized that my tributes didn't stand a chance. I was never so discouraged in my life. For the first time I realized that all these kids had an expiry date which was rapidly approaching and it didn't seem right. I couldn't believe that I cried on your shoulder during those first Games I was a part of. You saw me without my wig and no make-up. I never let anyone see that way until you saw me like that. I couldn't believe I was being so emotional."

"I have to admit that I was very surprised when you came out of your bedroom to stay up with me and you were just wearing your pyjamas. You looked so natural. I didn't know how to react when you started to cry when the little girl from District 12 died." Haymitch says as he sips his coffee.

"You did exactly what I needed you to do. I felt safe with you. I felt like I could be myself with you. You didn't judge me for being emotional; in fact, you were just as emotional as I was. I couldn't cope with what was going on. I suddenly understood why drinking and morphling are so attractive to victors and escorts. I was surprised when you put your arm around me. I felt protected." Effie walks to the kitchen window and opens it just a little.

"I wanted you to feel protected. You were so new to the experience and your reaction was perfectly natural under the circumstances. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to go off the deep end when you were trying to cope. I thought you had great potential as an escort." Haymitch says honestly.

"I still don't cope well with all the things that happen in the Games. I still like to be able to curl up in your arms after our tributes have died. There's a certain amount of comfort to be gotten from both of us grieving. I still react the same way every time one of the tributes from District 12 dies and you still react the same way every time I need you. You're always there to protect me. I still have moments where I feel as if I could lose it at any moment." Effie says as she picks up her coffee cup and walks into the living room.


	7. What I Know About You

Haymitch jumps off his stool and follows Effie. When he arrives in the living room he notes how elegantly she's sitting. Even when she's only wearing a silk robe she still manages to be perfectly elegant. Haymitch sits next to Effie and sets his coffee cup down. "Last night was great, you know. I was very comfortable and something about it felt so right. I slept better last night than I have in a long time. Something about having you around keeps me calm, but I don't know why. You know, Effie, we know more about each other than you think. We've gotten each other through some of the most difficult moments of our lives. If we can get each other through the hard times together then the good times should be easy. I trust you and that has to count for something."

"It does count for something, Haymitch. You know what I know about you, Haymitch. I know that you don't really care about physical appearances, but your favourite colour is light blue, you wear it as much as you can. I know that you wear the scars of your life as a badge of remembrance. I know that you rarely sleep more than four hours a night. I know that you try to drown your emotions because they're so strong. I know you have a great capacity to love. At one time in your life you considered having children or adopting them. I know you carry a lot of guilt in you. I know that embedded in your left knee is the tip of a spear from your Games. I know that you don't like to dream. I know that you secretly like travelling on the train because getting out of District 12 gives you a sense of freedom. I know you were very poor growing up. I know you'd rather be anywhere but the Capitol or this house. You don't like daisies because they remind you of your mother. You prefer the company of animals to most people. Secretly, you like spending time with other mentors because you have something in common. You can't sleep in a room with any light coming in and yet you're afraid of the dark. You never wear socks. You don't like the feel of them. You don't like showers because you feel like you're drowning. You have trouble eating rare meat because you can't stand the sight of blood. When you're here at home you go commando because you find underwear restrictive, but you wear underwear from the reaping until you come back to District 12, out of respect for the ladies. You like watching me get ready for evening events. You like me fussing over you when we're going to an event. You like being able to work with your hands. I know that you don't make friends because you're afraid of what will happen if the Capitol finds out about it. You've written a journal every day since you came out of the arena. You've written a biography of every tribute you've ever known. You don't look at any of the women in the Capitol in a sexual way. You don't like eggs with runny yolks. You told me once that you wish you'd learned to paint and I encouraged you to try. I held your hair one night when you were sick. I walked in on you in the shower one year and you weren't embarrassed at all. I know you flinch when someone you can't see touches you." Effie smiles when she realizes how much she knows about Haymitch.

"You know all that? That's impressive, Effie. I know some things about you, too. I know you secretly don't like wearing your wig. You don't have a favourite colour, but you favour orange. You still are incapable of packing light. President Snow makes you cringe. You only cry in front of me. You're not a true fan of all the rich Capitol food. You have very high arches from the shoes you wear. You like foot rubs and hot tea. You don't like greasy food. You have a scar in the crook of your right arm from where I stabbed you with my knife, and no, it's not noticeable, only to me because I know it's there. You like deep, luxurious bubble baths. You smell like wisteria. It reminds you of your mother. You don't like being as organized as your as during the Games, but you do it so you don't have to deal with your emotions. You have freckles on your body. You like thunderstorms. You drink hot cocoa when it snows and hot tea when it rains. Even though you're from the Capitol you're not wasteful. You recycle. You'd like to be able to not wear your shoes in front of the tributes, but you feel it would be unprofessional. You're compassionate to the point of having your emotions take over. You hate the phoniness of the Capitol. You pay for your own designer wardrobe when all the other escorts allow the Capitol to pay for their wardrobes because you don't want to be beholden to President Snow. You like ice cream better than whipping cream. You like lemon flavoured desserts best. You make your own soup at home. You always get a manicure because you're terribly at painting your own nails. Your real hair is naturally curly. You never wear brown, grey, or black. You've had your wedding dress designed for years, but you haven't found someone to marry yet. You carry photos of your family with you wherever you go. Your hair is naturally blonde. Your real eye colour is sparkling blue with green flecks. You read books that you only tell me about because don't want anyone in the Capitol to know you are reading them. You like to sew and embroider. Your grandmother tried to teach you how to knit, but told you that you were hopeless. You sing beautifully, but you don't like to sing in public. You learned to play piano, but you don't play anymore. You like classical music. Hearing children sing makes you cry. You write fictional stories to ease your mind. Your handwriting is tight and elegant. You prefer raspberries and blackberries, but you eat strawberries in public because they're trendy. You are one of the rare employees of the Hunger Games and the Capitol who doesn't have a lover. You find it tasteless. You like classical literature, but you never tell anyone. You hide it away. You don't sleep well from the Reaping until the end of the Games. You think no one notices as the circles get darker under your eyes, but I do. I've been observing you for a long time, Effie." Haymitch allows Effie to curl into his side.

"We know more about each other than I thought. We do get along very well." Effie says quietly.

"That's a rather new development for us though. I wondered if we were ever going to get along really. We didn't see eye to eye on anything for a long time. We'd be a good couple, I think. I can't believe I'm saying that." Haymitch admits.

"I can't believe you're saying that either, but it's nice to hear. You know, I've been encourage to spend more time in District 12, so maybe after the Victory Tour I'll come and spend some time with you in 12. Maybe this will work well." Effie says sweetly. "You know someone once told me that you should know as much about the person you're going to be with as possible. I'd say that if we still want to be together with everything we know about each other, then we owe it to each other to at least try. Have you considered being in a relationship before?"

"Not since I was in the Hunger Games. The Capitol had my girlfriend executed when they executed my family because of my behaviour in the arena. I was scared to let anyone get close to me because of the cost to the people I cared about. Until I came out of that arena I was considering having children, but once I was in that arena I knew I could never consider bringing children into such a deadly world. I'd had my heart destroyed by my own government and I couldn't imagine giving my heart again. I'd given up on my life at 16. Life didn't seem worth living. Life was so short in District 12 that at 16 most of us were planning the rest of our lives: marriages, children, homes, jobs. I had been until I went into the arena. Fear became my only emotion. Everything else was buried within me. I started drinking and I never looked back." Haymitch says sadly.


	8. Promise Me

"Please, promise me one thing, Haymitch. When I come and stay with you in District 12 that you won't drink as much. It makes me feel useless when you drink." Effie pleads.

"Effie, if you are with me I won't need to drink as much. Normally when I have a nightmare I go and drink, but I didn't need to last night because you were there to protect me and comfort me. We can comfort and protect each other now. You've been very good to me, Effie." Haymitch says seriously.


	9. Can We Help Her?

"We should go get dressed and find Katniss and Peeta and make sure they're both packed and ready to go tomorrow. We'll have to remind them of the strategy that they'll have to maintain." Effie says quietly.

"They'll be together wherever they are." Haymitch leans back into the sofa.

"What do you mean? You don't mean that the story that Peeta told was true?" Effie questions.

"The story that Peeta told was true, but that's not what I mean. They're not lovers. They're hardly even friends. They're both having nightmares and they're able to comfort each other like no one else. Most nights you'll find them sleeping in one of their houses together. It's the best way for both of them to stay calm. They rely on each other for almost everything." Haymitch explains.

"So Peeta has loved Katniss since he was young, but Katniss doesn't feel the same about him? I'm sure that Peeta was crushed by Katniss when she told him." Effie sounds sad about the information.

"Katniss has never considered love because she has never considered that she had a future in District 12. She told me before the Hunger Games that she's never considered love, marriage, or having children important because there's so many other things more important in District 12. She's just had to focus on survival for her and her family." Haymitch knows that Effie won't understand what he's just said.

"But there were some moments between Katniss and Peeta, in the arena, that seemed so real. The kiss in the cave seemed so natural. She cares about him, she's just not in touch with her feelings enough to realize it. She wouldn't have saved him if she didn't care about him on some level. You can't tell me that she's that cold hearted that she can't see how wonderful he is. There must be a part of her that knows that she and Peeta could be very good together. She can't live her life alone. Being alone could affect her negatively for the rest of her life. You know that better than anyone else." Effie has tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say I agreed with her decision, but I can understand why she made the decision. I made my decision for me, but Katniss has made a sacrifice for her family that I think is too great for a beautiful young lady like Katniss. You're right, she is going to need someone in her life, but she hasn't come to that realization yet. Maybe when things calm down a little she'll figure things out. I know that she won't like being alone. It's not fun and she'll figure it out eventually. Those houses on Victor's Square can be very big and empty when you're alone. I've been living alone in my house for almost 25 years. I was told that everything would be rosy after I won, but it wasn't. The Capitol never expected a victor from 12 to win, and then to win by manipulating the area, I broke every unwritten rule the Capitol had for the Hunger Games." Haymitch explains to Effie.

"Haymitch, do you think Katniss can survive this experience? Is she strong enough to cope? If she has support will she make it?" Effie asks with concern in her voice.

"Well, as I see it one of two things will happen with her. Either she will rise above what has happened and move one and have a relationship with someone, be it Gale or Peeta or someone else, or she's going to fold in on herself and become like me. Her personality will allow her to go either way. I hope she chooses happiness with Peeta, but right now neither of them have their heads on very straight. They're just surviving. I should warn you they both look very sleep deprived. Katniss is still very thing and you do notice it. I just thought I'd warn you so you can try not to react when you see them." Haymitch paints a grim picture of Katniss' future.

"You're painting a rosy picture of Katniss' life, Mr. Pessimism." Effie says sarcastically. "Do you think we can fix this for her? Is there something I can do to help?"

"Peeta and Katniss are the only ones that can heal this for each other and somewhere down deep in their souls they know they can heal each other. They can't heal themselves. They have to heal each other. That's why the Capitol has never allowed two people from the same Games to win, so there's no support system for the victor. These victors have a support system, but I'm unsure how long that will last. The Capitol won't allow Katniss and Peeta to get away with their stunt at the end of the Hunger Games. Something will happen to make them suffer. I worry about how they will react to everything that may happen in the future." Haymitch sighs heavily.

"Do you think that the reaction from the Capitol will be that bad? I don't believe the Capitol would harm Katniss and Peeta." Effie sounds as if she's pleading with Haymitch who can't do anything to change the situation.

"They would never physically harm any victors. It would cause bad publicity, but they would be willing to do anything else to get Katniss and Peeta to fall in line. I know better than anyone else what the Capitol will do to keep the victors in line. What the Capitol did to me kept me in line. They allowed me the alcohol because it kept me from rebelling. Katniss is different. She won't be as easy to subdue as I was. She's a fighter and that could be very dangerous for her and her family." Haymitch tries not to alarm Effie, but still give her the relevant information.

"Do you think we can save her?" Effie asks as she cuddles with Haymitch.

"Maybe, but she has to learn to listen, or this will go badly. She's stubborn and the Capitol doesn't like stubborn people." Haymitch says pulling Effie closer to him.

Effie sighs and wraps her arm around Haymitch's waist. He's thin and Effie can feel his slightly protruding hipbone under her hand. "I don't know if I know how to help them anymore."

"It's hard to know how to help all the time. Sometimes you just need to be there for them. You don't always need to speak to help them. They don't always want our help right away, sometimes we need to let them be for a while to figure things out." Haymitch says quietly.

"I hate being so helpless. I thought that I would be happier when my district had a victor, but it's harder than not having a victor in your tenure. I didn't believe how protected the victors would have to be, from their own Capitol, the same people who just crowned them." Effie says sadly.

"In your position and mine we're always helpless. We don't have control over anything. We don't even have control over our own lives let alone our tributes'. I hate feeling helpless too, but I've been feeling that way for 25 years, so I'm kind of used to it by now."


	10. Do I Have To?

"We should get going. Katniss sometimes takes off to be by herself." Haymitch says glancing up at the clock.

"Alright, it's going to take me a while to get ready, so we should get going. Thank you for talking to me honestly, Haymitch. I really appreciate it." Effie says as she stands up and walks towards the stairs.

Haymitch twist in his seat and watches Effie climb the stairs. He finds her incredibly sexy, especially when he can see most of her legs from behind. She walks up the stairs on her tiptoes. "Are you coming?" Effie calls from the top of the stairs. Haymitch jumps up and follows Effie up the stairs. "Show me what you're going to wear today."

"Oh Effie, why do I have to do that? There are no cameras that are going to be there today. I'm going to be dealing with cameras and wardrobe through the whole Tour. Don't make me start now." Haymitch whines.

"Oh alright Haymitch, you can wear your own clothes today, but once the Tour starts I am in charge of your wardrobe 100%. You have to listen to me just like Katniss and Peeta have to listen to us." Effie sighs and goes into the spare bedroom where her wardrobe is set up. She doesn't want to argue with Haymitch before the Tour. She picks out a royal blue suit and a wig dusted royal blue. She opens her suitcase and pulls out her undergarments, pantyhose, and her royal blue suede high heels. She slips her silk robe off and hangs it up. She can hear Haymitch rifling through his closet trying to find something to wear. "Try to coordinate your outfit at least, Haymitch." Effie calls loudly.

"Alright Effie, I do know how to coordinate an outfit, despite the fact that you think the opposite is true." Haymitch calls back teasingly. As he pulls his outfit out of his closet he wonders what Effie will be wearing. Don't go there, Haymitch thinks, we'll never get out of here if you keep thinking like that.

Effie puts her outfit on and then goes into the bathroom to pin her natural hair up and put her wig on. She has to be very careful that none of her natural hair shows when she puts her wig on. She's happy when she looks in the mirror. She goes back into the spare bedroom to put her shoes on. She always puts her shoes on last. She knows Haymitch hates these shoes and they do pinch, but they do look fantastic.


	11. Checking Haymitch's Outfit

Effie walks across the hall and knock on Haymitch's bedroom door. "Are you ready Haymitch?"

Haymitch takes a quick look in one of the few mirrors he hasn't broken in his house before he answers Effie. "Yeah, I think so." Haymitch says hesitantly. He opens his bedroom door. He's wearing dark jeans, a pale yellow button down shirt, and a navy blue casual blazer. His shoes are even clean. "What do you think?"

"Very nice, Haymitch. You should dress this way more often. You should run a comb through your hair before we go." Effie says appreciatively.

"Come in for a minute then." Haymitch says leaving the door to his bedroom open as he walks into his ensuite.

Effie follows Haymitch into the room. The bathroom is pristine for once. Haymitch opens every drawer in the bathroom looking for his comb before he finds it. Effie chuckles at him as she watches him. He looks very handsome when his hair is brushed.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Haymitch says finally as he watches Effie leaning against the door frame.

"I just need to grab a file and then we can go." Effie says calmly. She walks next door and picks up her briefcase.

"You look lovely, Effie. That colour is beautiful on you." Haymitch says as they walk over to Katniss' house. Haymitch knocks on the door. "Remember, they're not as you remember them."


	12. Teasing and Homemade Baking

Peeta opens the door at Katniss'. "Hey you two, come on in. Katniss just went for a walk, but she should be back soon. We've been waiting for you." Peeta says cordially.

"So, what's in the files?" Haymitch asks teasing Effie.

"Itineraries for everyone for the Victory Tour. We'll go over it when Katniss gets here." Effie says not reacting to Haymitch's teasing, merely answering his question.

"Can I get anyone a homemade cinnamon roll while we're waiting?" Peeta asks hospitably.

"No, thanks though, Peeta. I've eaten already this morning." Haymitch says with a smile.

"You've eaten already today, Haymitch? Look what having a good woman around can do for you." Peeta teases Haymitch and Effie.

"I thought I could smell fresh pastry when I walked in. I'd love a fresh cinnamon roll. Thank you Peeta." Effie requests, ignoring the banter between Peeta and Haymitch.

Peeta comes back with a large cinnamon roll and a knife and fork. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Ooh, it looks yummy. Thanks Peeta." Effie says as she breathes in the scent of cinnamon and cream cheese. She cuts off a corner of the roll and pops it in her mouth. "Oh, it's divine!"

"Gimme a little piece." Haymitch requests as he reaches out towards the cinnamon roll.

"No way! If you want a piece have one of your own!" Effie smacks Haymitch's knuckles with her fork.

"I don't want a whole one! I just want a little piece! Come on you can share!" Haymitch pleads.

"Oh, alright, you can have a bite." Effie concedes. She cuts off a gooey inner piece for Haymitch. She holds the fork out for him.

Haymitch leans forward and eats the piece of roll off the end of Effie's fork. He sinks back into the plush sofa cushions. "Mmm, this is delicious! I think I could probably eat these every day. This would be a good career for you Peeta." Haymitch sighs happily.

"Well, lucky me, my father runs a bakery, so I guess it's good I have these skills." Peeta teases Haymitch. "You two are so sweet together! You seem much calmer here than you do in the Capitol, Effie."

"The atmosphere is very different here. There's less pressure. I don't have to be as careful about what I say or do or wear. Haymitch and I are finally getting along. I'm much more comfortable here now." Effie explains.


	13. Information Session

"Peeta! I'm back!" Katniss' strong voice calls through the mansion.

"I'm in the living room! Can you come and join us?" Peeta calls back.

"Us? Who's us?" Katniss asks wandering into the living room. "Hey Haymitch! Effie, it's so good to see you!"

Effie can't help but be shocked at how thin Katniss feels when Effie hugs her. "It's good to see you too. Are you hungry? Peeta made fresh cinnamon rolls."

"Is that what I can smell? I'll be right back!" Katniss runs into the kitchen and comes back with a cinnamon roll and a large glass of milk. "Did you have one of these?"

"They're amazing. Even Haymitch said he liked them and he never likes anything." Effie smiles as she watches Katniss wolf down her cinnamon roll. She doesn't mind her lack of manners right now.

"I'm kind of glad we get to spend some more time together, even if we do have to do this Victory Tour." Katniss says as she smiles at Effie who she didn't get along with initially but certainly gets along with her now. "So, the Victory Tour starts tomorrow whether we want it to or not."

"Yes, it does. I brought a schedule so you get an idea of how this will go. You will each have an outfit delivered tonight for you to wear tomorrow and the rest of your wardrobe will be on the train for you." Effie hands Katniss and Peeta each a schedule.

"Don't forget that you still have to maintain your star-crossed lovers story." Haymitch reminds Katniss and Peeta.

"Really? We have to maintain that story? I thought when the Games ended we could stop." Katniss instantly sounds heavy and tired.

"This is essential. You must maintain this in order to protect each other. What happened in the arena with you has never happened before and it will never happen again. If you don't maintain this story the effect could be very bad. The Capitol would have no problem or qualm about finding a way to get rid of one of you." Haymitch knows they need to know the truth.

"Right ray of sunshine you are Haymitch. At least give them some positive news." Effie teases Haymitch.

"The good news is: if you pull this off you never need to do this again. Katniss will become the female mentor for District 12, but you and Peeta won't have to pretend anymore. You just need to get through the next two weeks. After that you can go back to your lives and live any way you like." Haymitch tells Katniss and Peeta.

"So, we just have to tow the line for two more weeks? I can do that." Katniss says seriously.

"Good, listen pack anything personal you want to have with you for two weeks." Effie reminds Katniss and Peeta. "We'll pick you up tomorrow morning to go to the station. Try to get some sleep tonight. I know that's not easy, but try." Haymitch nods in agreement.

"So, you'll be here at 8 o'clock in the morning." Peeta consults the schedule. "That'll give us enough time to get organized."

"Hey, look at it this way: after the arena this'll be a cinch." Haymitch claps Peeta's shoulder with his hand and gives Katniss a gentle hug.


	14. The Truth in Conversation

"You're so good with them." Effie whispers as she and Haymitch walk back to his house. "They trust you. Katniss doesn't even let her own mother hug her."

"I notice she let you hug her today." Haymitch opens his front door and Effie pulls the rack of designer clothes for him into the house. "Why can't they just deliver one outfit for me for tomorrow and have the rest of my clothes on the train? Why do I have to pack my own things?"

"Because, Haymitch, you are an adult. You're supposed to be able to pack your own clothes by now. Now, you and I both know you don't do your own packing, but no one else is supposed to know that. Now, go get me your big suitcase and your suit bag, please." Effie wants to get him packed early.

Haymitch grumbles as he climbs the stairs. He comes back quickly carrying a large black suitcase and a suit wardrobe bag.

Effie puts the suitcase on the coffee table and unzips it. She sets the four pairs of new shoes in the bottom of the case. She lays the wardrobe bag across the sofa cushions. She quickly loads Haymitch's blazers, and dress shirts into the wardrobe bag. She finds the small bins with socks, underwear, ties, and cufflinks. She tucks the items into side pockets in the suitcase. "Haymitch, take a look. I put your underwear and ties in this pocket and your socks and cufflinks in this pocket." Effie shows Haymitch.

"Wait just a minute. They send you socks and underwear for me as well as my wardrobe. That's rude! It supposes that I can't look after myself. It also means you've been handling my delicates, which I'm not sure I like very much. It does, however, explain why my delicates always smell like you. The smell is fabulous." Haymitch says indignantly.

Effie listens casually as she rolls Haymitch's pants and packs them away in his suitcase. "I wouldn't worry about it, Haymitch. Every time I get a new wardrobe delivery I get new delicates to go with the new outfits. At least you don't get recommendations on which underwear set to wear with which outfit. They have no qualms about saying anything to me. They bother me more than they know. I try not to let it show."

Haymitch watches Effie carefully. Suddenly he can see all the emotion written on her face. She continues to work on getting Haymitch packed. He steps closer to her and tosses the pair of pants she was rolling casually into his suitcase. He reaches out for her and hugs her to him. "I never understood how difficult things are for you. Come here for a second." Haymitch pulls Effie over and they sit on the sofa together. "You're strong, Effie. I didn't realize how strong until now. You don't really fit in in the Capitol do you?"

"Not really. I care too much about the children in my care during the course of my job. I don't have a lover like most employees of President Snow do. I don't like big parties, they make me nervous because they're so unorganized." Effie feels comfortable in Haymitch's arms and she doesn't usually feel comfortable in any man's arms.

"Is that why you get asked all those questions none of the other escorts get asked. Is that why I notice people giving you strange looks because you don't follow the normal ways of the Capitol?" Haymitch asks curiously.

Effie nods solemnly. "I'm also watched much more closely than the other escorts. It's also the reason I'm the escort for District 12 and always will be. Only people who tow the line get the prestigious winning districts." Effie says wistfully.

"That counts you out for sure. Besides, I like the people of District 12. They're spunky. Secretly, I think you like them too, sweetheart." Haymitch whispers in Effie's ear.

"I do like them. That's why people don't trust me because nobody really likes District 12. My friends are always confused when I say I've enjoyed my time here. Haymitch, part of the reason I enjoy my time here so much is because I actually enjoy spending time with you. That's something else no one can quite understand or believe. You care about me and that is so nice. I very much like having someone around who cares about me. It's very rare to have someone in my life that truly cares, especially in the Capitol. In the Capitol I'm never sure who my friends really are." Effie curls her arm around Haymitch. She feels she can tell him anything.

"The Capitol doesn't know what it's missing by not having you in the inner circle. Maybe if there were more people like you in charge of the Hunger Games they'd have ended before now. Your compassion and kindness are a credit to you, Effie. It's too bad Snow doesn't see it that way. The things any normal person considers an asset Snow considers a liability. Don't ever change, Effie. The way you are is exactly the way you need to be for the kids. You're also exactly what I've always needed, but never realized I needed. You're perfect Effie. It's too bad no one ever told you that before." Haymitch kisses Effie's forehead. "I care about you, Effie, and I'm sorry you have such a tough time in the Capitol."

"Haymitch, you have such a sweet soul! You're not normally so emotional, but I'm glad you're being honest." Effie stretches up and kisses Haymitch.

Haymitch is shocked at Effie's behaviour and immediately pulls back from the kiss. "Effie not that I mind, but what the hell is going on? You've never behaved this way ever."

"I felt like we got so much closer last night and today. You said you care about me and you clung to me when we talked. If I didn't tell you, I really care about you too. That's why I kissed you." Effie explains to Haymitch.

"Fair enough." Haymitch says trying to process everything that's just happened along with what happened last night. He makes an instant decision to stop being scared of having a life. He pulls Effie against his chest and kisses her passionately. To say she knows how to kiss is an understatement. Haymitch is surprised when she deepens the kiss quickly. She tastes of cinnamon and cream cheese. Effie tangles her fingers into Haymitch's straggly hair. Haymitch is having trouble finding an appropriate place to hold Effie without being too forward. He settles on wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Effie clutches Haymitch's shirt and manages to wrinkle the entire front of it. Haymitch reaches up underneath Effie's wig curls and clutches the back of her neck. Their tongues tangle together and Haymitch tastes all the recesses of Effie's mouth. He slowly pulls away and Effie catches the edge of his lip in her teeth. "You are an amazing kisser. It's been a long time for me."

"It's been a long time for me too. I can't believe how wonderful this feels." Effie lays her head on Haymitch's shoulder.

"I spent so long denying I had any feelings and not making connections, and yet, sitting here right now I couldn't tell you why. It's been so long since I've felt this close to anyone." Haymitch says very quietly.

Effie smiles into Haymitch's chest. He's being very sweet to her despite her job. "I should finish your packing and then start thinking about something for dinner."

"I am going to make dinner. You made breakfast and you're packing my clothes. The least I can do is make you a nice dinner. You've done more than enough already." Haymitch says politely.

"That's sweet of you Haymitch! Thank you." Effie kisses Haymitch's cheek. She picks up the pair of pants Haymitch carelessly threw in the suitcase and carefully rolls them again.

"Is everything you do so tidy? That's the perfect roll of pants." Haymitch teases Effie.

"No, not everything I do is this tidy. I just don't want your pants to wrinkle since you don't iron. I can't do everything for you." Effie says knowing that Haymitch was only teasing. She also doesn't want to have to iron his pants since he always asks at the last possible moment.

"No, you're right, you can't do everything for me. You do more than enough for my already."


	15. Companionable Cooking

Haymitch heads into the kitchen to find something for dinner. "I can't remember if you eat red meat or not."

"Yes, I do eat red meat. Thank you for asking though Haymitch." Effie says continuing to pack Haymitch's bag.

"What if I do sliders and salad?" Haymitch calls to Effie.

"That sounds wonderful, Haymitch! If you do that I'll make us some non-alcoholic sangria." Effie says as she rolls the last shirt and puts it in the suitcase. "Now all you have to do is pack your personal items you want."

"Thanks Effs. I really appreciate it." Haymitch pulls out the ground beef, onion, garlic, ketchup, mustard, salt, and pepper. He mixes the ingredients together in a big bowl and sets the meat mix in the fridge for a few moments. "Are you ready for dinner if I start now?"

"Yes, you can start dinner now Haymitch. Can I have cheese on my burger?" Effie says coming into the kitchen.

"Sure, let's see what I've got. I've got orange cheese and white cheese. What do you want?" Haymitch asks poking his head into the fridge.

"Um, I'll have the orange cheese, please." Effie picks out a non-alcoholic red wine to make her sangria. She cuts lemons, limes, and oranges into the liquid and then adds ginger ale to the wine. "Taste this for me please, Haymitch."

"It's great, Effie. That's got great flavour. I'm going to go grill these burgers. Can you slice the buns for me? That would be really helpful." Haymitch asks as he carries a plate of small patties out to the grill.

Effie smiles as she watches Haymitch fire up the grill. He's being such a gentleman. She finds the bread knife and slices some slider size buns. "How many buns should I do?" Effie pokes her head out the door.

"Do six for now and we'll see how many more we need." Haymitch replies taking a glass of sangria from Effie.

"Okay," Effie brings out the buns and the condiments plus a little red onion she cut in extremely thin slices. "Here we are."

"How do you know I like onion on my burgers?" Haymitch asks flipping the sliders.

"I noticed you put red onion in the patties, so I figured you'd like a little more." Effie shrugs casually.

"Thanks princess. Do me a favour. There's a bottle of my homemade barbeque sauce in the fridge. Can you grab that for me?" Haymitch requests.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Effie heads back into the house to find the sauce.


	16. Dinner Conversation

Peeta pokes his head over the fence. "Hey, something smells good over here."

Haymitch puts cheese on the sliders. "Thanks Peeta. What are you guys having for dinner?"

"I'm doing some lamb kebabs and grilled vegetables and Katniss is doing rice for us." Peeta says leaning over the fence.

Effie comes out carrying two bottles of sauce. She's wearing a soft, flowing crystal blue dress. She obviously changed for dinner. "Here's the sauce Haymitch."

"Thanks Effs. The burgers are ready, so you dress them any way you want." Haymitch puts three sliders on Effie's plate.

"Enjoy dinner you two." Peeta says dropping back over the fence.

"You too, Peeta. See you tomorrow." Haymitch calls to his neighbour. He watches Effie assemble her sliders with red onion and honey mustard. He quickly puts his sliders together with barbeque sauce and onion. "Do you want to sit in the dining room and eat?"

"Yes, I would. I've always loved your dining room. Isn't that room a little formal for the meal we're having?" Effie asks as she sets her burgers down.

"No, even my dining room should be used on occasion and having you here is the perfect occasion. Come and sit down and I'll pour you some sangria." Haymitch sits down at the table in the dining room.

Effie sits down at the table and crosses her ankles. She dishes up a large serving of salad. She picks up one of her sliders and bites into it. "These are really yummy. You did an excellent job."

"Glad you like them." Haymitch adds some salad to his plate as well. He watches Effie begin to eat her salad. Even when she's not under media scrutiny she's still elegant and demure.

Haymitch always feels like he has to be on his best behaviour when she's behaving like this. "You do know that no one is watching you except for me. You don't have to be so perfect."

"Well, it hard for me to change my behaviour even when I do get a chance to be casual. I've been trained to be on my best behaviour and it's hard to break those habits." Effie sips her sangria and notices Haymitch is intently watching her lips. At least she knows that he considers her attractive now.

"I understand that, but you have to learn to relax a little. You're going to be dealing with a lot of stress in the next two weeks, so take tonight to relax and enjoy." Haymitch says as he bites into his slider. Some of the barbeque sauce oozes out the corner of his mouth.

Effie swipes the sauce from the corner of Haymitch's mouth with her finger. Haymitch's eyes are wide at Effie's actions. "What? You know I can't let you be messy." Effie says indignantly.

"I know that, but normally you attack me with you napkin. You never use your fingers." Haymitch pauses when Effie sucks the sauce off the end of her finger. Haymitch has to swallow slowly and carefully. He knows she doesn't realize how sexy she is. She's so naturally confident.

"That's only when people are watching. We're the only ones around right now." Effie leans forward and covers Haymitch's hand with hers.

Haymitch smiles cheekily at Effie. He turns his hand beneath hers and lifts her hand to his mouth. He kisses her hand gently. "I'll be right back." Haymitch whispers. Effie nods solemnly at him. Something has changed between the two of them and they can both feel it. Haymitch goes into the living room and puts some soft music on. "Dance with me, Effie." Haymitch holds his hand out to Effie as he comes into the living room.

Effie turns towards Haymitch and smiles at how sweet he's being. She takes his hand and fluidly stands up. Her skirt floats to her knees as the breeze catches the hem of the light fabric. Haymitch puts his hand on Effie's waist as she steps into his arms. He holds her at an appropriate distance, but Effie pulls his arms tighter around her and presses against his body. They dance slowly across the room and Effie slowly drops her head to rest on Haymitch's chest. Haymitch kisses the top of Effie's head. The air in the room is warm as the couple dance. "I love you." Effie whispers.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Haymitch whispers right into Effie's ear. He doesn't want anyone her hear him say such things.

For once Effie isn't upset when Haymitch calls her sweetheart. In fact when he says it this time it sounds like a term of endearment rather than a term of derision. Effie cuddles into Haymitch's arms. "This is lovely, Haymitch. You have been so sweet today."

"I've had a wonderful day, Effie. Are you warm enough? It's getting chillier." Haymitch tries to warm Effie's back.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much really." Effie stretches up and kisses Haymitch on the lips. She wants him to know how much she cares about him.

Haymitch can't quite believe he's allowing this to happen. He really wants this to work with Effie and that surprises him. He's never considered this kind of life before. He feels more like himself when Effie's around.

Effie can't believe how comfortable she feels with Haymitch. She's not wearing her usual make-up or wig, but she's more willing to be like this with him. Haymitch is very accepting of her. She never relaxes with anyone else. Haymitch pulls Effie's chair out for her as they sit back down. Effie appreciates this tender side of Haymitch, but also knows that his gruff side is necessary. "Don't change too much, Haymitch."

"I'm not, Effie. This is more who I really am. That tougher side of me will come back when I need it. I never thought I'd feel this way about another person again. I promised myself I wouldn't, that it was too dangerous for the other person, but I can't turn my emotions off the way I thought. You're very special, Effie. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it." Haymitch tells Effie. When Haymitch's girlfriend, Maysilee Donner, was killed by the Capitol he buried all his emotions beneath the alcohol he was allowed to drink.

"I never thought that I'd be in a serious relationship where I would get to be myself. The Capitol is a hive of one night stands and sexual innuendo and I tried not to get involved, but it's hard. The pressures of the Capitol are intense, especially the pressure to conform. I suppose I've done exactly the opposite of conforming to Capitol norms by staying with you and deciding to be in a relationship with you. I've always gotten the best of everything, but it never seemed like enough. Something was never quite right. Everything seems right now. I feel at peace with the world. I've never felt for someone the way I feel for you." Effie and Haymitch collect the dinner dishes and walk into the kitchen.

"You've never been in love before?" Haymitch asks curiously.

"Not properly. There have been moments when I thought I was in love, but I learned as I grew up that love and infatuation are two entirely different things. I think I finally know what it's like to be in love with someone who really cares about me and not just the status that comes with being with me. I know you've been in love before." Effie wraps the cooked burger meat up and puts it in the fridge.

"Yeah, I've been in love before, but I think that "being in love at 16 is very different to "being in love" when you're older. Everything is hearts and flowers when you're young. You get more realistic as you get older. We know who we are and so we know what we want out of life and what we want in a partner. I can't say that I ever thought about being in a relationship with anyone after Maysilee. I still don't like to mention her name." Haymitch sounds heavy.

"I know you don't, Haymitch, but she is a part of your past and your past makes you who you are and despite your rough edges I love you." Effie puts her hand over Haymitch's.

"You know after I was reaped she came to say goodbye. I promised her if I somehow managed to win and come home that I would marry her. I had no idea how everything would end up." Haymitch looks out the window into the distance.

"You never told me that before. I feel very privileged that you're willing to tell me these things."


	17. Intimacy

Effie covers the salad with cling wrap and puts it away. She steps closer to Haymitch. She doesn't want to startle him.

Haymitch knows that Effie is there. He pulls her into his arms. Effie feels as if Haymitch is clinging to her. She's enveloped in his arms and his emotions. "I love you Effs." Haymitch whispers. He hasn't used those words for a very long time.

Effie is surprised by Haymitch's words, but she doesn't hesitate in saying, "I love you too, Haymitch." Effie wraps her arms around Haymitch's waist.

Haymitch takes Effie's hand and they walk into the living room where Haymitch's suitcase and wardrobe bag are waiting for tomorrow. For the first time in two days Haymitch is feeling awkward around Effie. He doesn't want her to feel as if she's second best. "Look, sweetheart, I want you to know that I'm not getting into this relationship because it's convenient. I never even considered being in a relationship with anyone other than Maysilee, until you."

"I know that, Haymitch. You don't have to explain to me. We've both finally gotten to the point where we're tired of being alone. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Effie looks up at the clock. "It's late and we have to be up early for the Victory Tour."

"All that wine's made me sleepy anyway. Come on let's go to bed. It's going to be a long two weeks." Haymitch stands up and offers his hand to Effie.

Effie grabs Haymitch's hand and stands up. They slowly climb the stairs. Effie slips into the same nightgown she wore last night. She hangs up her day dress and sits on the side of the bed to take her shoes. Haymitch toes his loafers off. He looks comfortable, casual, and handsome. He opens a drawer and finds a t-shirt to put on to wear to bed. He hangs up his blazer and unbuttons his shirt. He knows Effie is watching him even if she's doing it covertly. He knows he's still in very good shape. He tosses his dress shirt in the laundry hamper and pulls his t-shirt on. The shirt clings to the planes of his chest. Effie has already climbed into bed by the time Haymitch unbuttons his pants. He kicks them off in the direction of the closet. He climbs into bed next to Effie. Effie curls into Haymitch's arms. He's a comfort to her. She's worried about this Victory Tour. She's never had to organize one before and this one has everything at stake.

"You seem nervous about something, Effie. What is it? You can tell me." Haymitch whispers as he holds Effie in his arms.

"I'm worried about Katniss and Peeta. Their whole lives are dependent on these next two weeks. It scares me. President Snow has many ways of keeping people in line. I can't imagine what he has in mind." Effie whispers into the darkness holding Haymitch tightly.

"You can't think about that now. You can't be timid on this tour. It won't do Katniss and Peeta any good. We need to remain calm and strong for them. They're going to need all our support. So, whatever else is on your mind get rid of it right now. We need to be at our best to get Katniss and Peeta through this tour. Remember that Peeta doesn't know anything about what President Snow told Katniss. He will be fine on his own. He has a natural knack with the media. We can't let Katniss and Peeta see how nervous we are for them. It will only put them more on edge." Haymitch mumbles sleepily.

"Do you want to stay in my room on the train? No one would mine and it would be very helpful to both of us. We could talk things over privately. We're calmer when we're together." Effie asks in the dark.

"You don't have to persuade me. I think it's a wonderful idea. We'll both sleep better, for sure. Now get some sleep. Peeta will notice if you haven't slept." Haymitch sounds tired.

Effie kisses Haymitch before she rolls away from the window. She can feel Haymitch's arm wrap around her waist tightly. He pulls her against his body. Haymitch's hand is warm on her waist. Effie can hear Haymitch begin to snore and she smiles.


	18. It's Too Early!

Haymitch groans when the alarm blares on the next morning. He's used to being able to wake up on his own. "It's too early." Haymitch groans loudly.

Effie turns the alarm off. "Come on. We've got to get up and get moving. Can I grab a quick shower?"

"Of course you can shower. I'll get some breakfast going. How about waffles?" Haymitch asks as he and Effie climb out of bed.

"That sounds great. I won't be too long." Effie says casually. Haymitch tosses Effie a couple of towels. Effie grabs her shampoo and a yummy smelling body wash. "Thanks Haymitch."


	19. Imagining and Cooking

Haymitch is in the kitchen and he can hear the water running upstairs. He tries to keep his mind on making breakfast, but all he can think of is Effie standing naked under the stream of hot water. He can imagine every curve of her body with water running down them. He snaps to attention when the water turns off knowing that Effie will be down soon. He separates the eggs and whips the whites adding them to the batter as well as blueberries. Just as he gives the batter a final stir he hears the patter of Effie's bare feet.

Effie enters the kitchen wearing a pale pink satin robe and carrying one of the towels Haymitch threw at her earlier.

"Waffles are ready to go on. I put blueberries in them. I hope you don't mind." Haymitch says trying to maintain his composure and failing miserably.

"That sounds great! Is there anything I can do?" Effie asks draping her towel on the corner of the countertop.

"Put some coffee on. We're going to need it. You look beautiful by the way. I like you this way best: natural and fresh." Haymitch pours batter into the waffle maker and carefully sets the lid down. He kisses Effie's cheek.

Effie blushes at Haymitch's compliment as she begins to make coffee. "Are you going to shower after breakfast?" Effie asks completely enthralled by Haymitch.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a long shower. As much as I hate to do anything right for the Capitol I think I'd better be perfect during this Tour. I don't want to be the one to cause Peeta and Katniss' demise. I have to be on my best behaviour for two weeks." Haymitch pulls the waffles out and puts them on a plate for Effie. He watches as Effie smothers her waffles in butter and syrup. She pours two cups of coffee and slides one down the counter to Haymitch. She sits down and cuts into her waffle. When she eats her first bite she slumps back in her seat. The waffles are perfect: light and fluffy and sweet.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Haymitch chuckles at Effie's actions.

"They're fabulous. If I'd known how well you could cook I'd have come to visit earlier." Effie teases Haymitch. He never appeared to have done anything very important after the arena, but he's had to learn how to cook for himself.

"You're such a tease, Effs. You're the only one who could do that with me, with the exception of Katniss and Peeta." Haymitch pulls his waffles out and pours gobs of syrup on them.

"You don't like butter?" Effie asks sipping her coffee slowly.

"I don't like butter on my waffles. I'll put it on my pancakes, thought." Haymitch explains setting his fork and knife down.

"I'll have to remember that when I make pancakes or waffles for you." Effie finishes her coffee and waffles. "That was so yummy, Haymitch. I'm going to go get dressed."

"I'll be up soon. I'm just going to finish my waffles." Haymitch watches Effie as she stands up and sets her plate in the sink.


	20. Fashion

Effie quickly bounces upstairs and heads into the spare room. As she looks through her wardrobe she hears the water turn on in the shower next door. After having seen Haymitch nearly naked, on the balcony, in the moonlight, the night before, she can't help but imagine the water pouring down the muscular planes of Haymitch's chest and back. She can feel her face flush as those thoughts run through her head. She picks out a deep purple suit, wig, and shoes. She's already laid out Haymitch's outfit for the day and she hopes that he will take her advice for once. She picks out her the underwear set she was told to wear with her purple suit. She slips her silk robe off, carefully folds it and puts it in her suitcase. It's the last thing to go in. She sits on a bench and pulls her stockings on. She pulls her skirt on and slips her camisole on over her head and tucks it into her skirt. She zips her skirt up just as she hears the water turn off. She pauses briefly to listen but not hearing anything she continues to get dressed.

"What the hell is this?" Haymitch asks barging into the room carrying his shirt and tie. "I don't do purple."

"You are going to wear it, Haymitch. I don't have time to change it now. You'll be fine. It's very stylish." Effie turns around to look at Haymitch.

"Yeah, it's stylish, but I'm going to match you if I wear this. We've never done that before. People will be suspicious. I've never liked purple. Who picked this for me?" Haymitch asks standing there with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"I didn't pick out the colours, but I think you'll look very nice in a gray suit with a purple shirt. You can wear a black tie with it if you prefer." Effie pulls her blazer on as she talks to Haymitch.

"I'd prefer to wear a black tie, if that's alright with you." Haymitch grumbles as he runs his fingers through his damp hair.

"That's absolutely fine. Your overcoat is in the front hall closet. You're going to need it. There's leather gloves tucked into the pocket." Effie tells Haymitch as she buttons her blazer. She's trying hard not to look directly at Haymitch's chiselled, bare chest.

"Do you have a winter coat? I'd hate for you to be cold." Haymitch asks sweetly.

"Yes, I've got a couple of winter coats. Don't worry about me. You need to go get dressed." Effie pulls out her box of bobby pins to put her hair up.

"Are you leaving your hair damp? It's really cold out there. I don't want you to get sick." Haymitch sounds concerned.

"It's easier to pin my hair up when it's damp. I am putting my wig on. I'll be fine." Effie begins to wind her hair around her fingers.

"Oh, that wig. I hate it so much. It's not who you are at all." Haymitch grumbles as he walks into his room.

Effie smiles at Haymitch's reaction. She pins her blonde locks up at the back of her head. She pins her wig to her head to keep it steady.

"I can't get my tie to sit straight." Haymitch whines coming back into Effie's room.

"Come here. I'll fix it for you." Effie takes the tie from Haymitch and steps up on a step stool behind Haymitch. She deftly loops the tie around and as she slips the slip knot up the tie lays flat. "There you are. You look very nice."

"Thanks Effs. Are you ready to go? Katniss and Peeta will be waiting for us." Haymitch pulls his suit jacket on.

Effie finishes putting her make-up on and tucks her make-up case into her suitcase and zips her suitcase up. She stands her suitcase up on it wheels and slips her feet into her shoes. "I'm ready to go."

"I'll carry your suitcase downstairs since mine is already there." Haymitch offers cordially.

"Thank you, Haymitch. That's very sweet of you. Be careful though, it's heavier than you think." Effie reminds Haymitch.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't heavy. Trust you not to be able to pack light." Haymitch heaves Effie's suitcase up. Wheels are for wimps. He and Effie walk slowly out of the room. Haymitch sets Effie's suitcase down at the bottom of the stairs. "You can take it from here."

"Thank you, Haymitch." Effie pulls the handle up on her wheeled suitcase and waits for Haymitch to get his suitcase and garment bag. She pauses at the front door for a moment and turns to look up the stairs. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Effie what's wrong?" Haymitch puts his arm around Effie's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be back here in no time. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"You have much more faith than I do. I think President Snow has already made up his mind. Some of the districts have already started to rebel. This may be too far gone for Katniss to fix." Effie sounds heavy.

"Don't you think that way. We're going to pull this off. We're going to walk out this door with smiles on our faces and show President Snow that he cannot intimidate us. Stay strong Effs. Katniss and Peeta are going to need all of our strength." Haymitch says firmly.

Effie sighs and squares her shoulders. "You're right. Let's go." Effie opens the front door and exits the house pulling her suitcase behind her. Haymitch quickly follows her. "Good morning," Effie says to the reporters who have come to see the start of the Victory Tour.


	21. The Start of the Tour

Haymitch and Effie walk next door to Peeta's house. Haymitch knocks on the door and Peeta opens the door for them. He's carrying a small suitcase with his personal items in it. "Are you ready, Peeta?" Effie asks giving Peeta a big hug.

"Yeah, where's Katniss?" Peeta asks pulling away from the hug.

"I'll go get her." Haymitch mumbles setting his suitcase down and laying his suit bag across the top. He walks across the square to Katniss' house. He knocks on her door and waits for Katniss. She opens the door and launches herself into Haymitch's arms. "Hey sweetheart. Peeta is across the square. Go to him."

"Okay, hold this for me." Katniss shoves a small suitcase at Haymitch and runs across the square. "Peeta!"

Peeta jumps off the porch and runs towards Katniss before sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her. Haymitch walks slowly across the square allowing Katniss and Peeta a moment just the two of them.

Haymitch sets Katniss' suitcase down as he approaches Effie. "I know it isn't on the schedule, but just give them a moment." Haymitch whispers to Effie.

"I wouldn't tear them apart now for anything. They'll get as much time as they want." Effie tears up as she watches the two young people in front of her. "You can't tell me she doesn't love him."

Haymitch glances around him and notices that the reporters are all watching Katniss and Peeta. He casually slings his arm around Effie's shoulders and gives her a squeeze. He's trying to reassure her.

"There's some tongue in that kiss. I'm not sure that that's appropriate." Effie says firmly.

Haymitch leans right in to Effie and whispers in her ear, "Let them be. You wouldn't mind if I kissed you that way, so just let them enjoy."

"Alright," Effie concedes. Neither she nor Haymitch know that the reporters have stopped watching Katniss and Peeta and are now watching Effie and Haymitch. As Katniss and Peeta pull back from the kiss the reporters behind and around them start murmuring. "All right you two, let's go."

As they start walking towards the train Effie hears one of the reporters whisper, "Keep an eye on Abernathy. He's acting peculiarly."

Effie smiles when she hears the comments. She knows she'll have to tell Haymitch about that later. Peeta and Katniss wave to the crowd at the train station before boarding the train.


	22. Room Arrangements and Discussions

"Why don't we all get settled and meet in the living room in a half hour?" Effie suggests as she drags her suitcase behind her.

"That sounds great. Effie, are Peeta and I allowed to stay in the same room?" Katniss asks hesitantly.

Effie nods. "I made sure both rooms you're "supposed" to be in have big beds, so you can sleep wherever you want."

"Where will you be if we need you?" Peeta asks curiously and cheekily. He suspects something is up, but doesn't know what.

"Oh, alright, come here and we'll talk for a minute. Nothing that we say now leaves this room." Effie huffs and sits down on one of the couches. Haymitch sits next to her and tries to get a look at her face. He's trying to see her reaction.

Katniss and Peeta sit down across from Effie and Haymitch. "Okay, spill the beans. What's going on?" Katniss asks boldly. She wants the truth from her mentors.

"Oh, how do I explain it? I don't know if you'll understand. It's complicated." Effie sighs heavily.

"I'll do it. Don't be subtle. They can handle what we're going to tell them. Look you two, Effie has been staying with me since she came to District 12. We decided two nights ago that we were going to pursue a personal relationship. If you're looking for us on this Tour and we're not in the common areas we'll be together in Effie's room. Knock first please." Haymitch knows subtlety isn't his strong suit and so he simply tells Katnis and Peeta the truth.

Peeta buries his head in his hands and rubs his eyes firmly as if he's trying to rid his mind of a mental image he hadn't wanted to see in the first place. "Okay," he says slowly, "that certainly wasn't what I was expecting to hear."

"Well, what's the difference between what we're doing and what you and Katniss are doing?" Haymitch asks defensively.

"We comfort each other!" Peeta yells at Haymitch. He doesn't know where Haymitch is coming from with the. Haymitch doesn't have any right to judge.

"What do you think she does for me?" Haymitch jumps up from the sofa and points at Effie. "She's not just another Capitol whore! She cares! No one else does! The nightmares never go away, never, and yet, when she's around, I'm less scared, I drink less. She helps and she's the only one who ever has." Haymitch feels Effie's hand on his back and he allowed her draw him back to the sofa. He sits bent over with his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped in front of him. Effie runs her hands over his back.

"Wow Haymitch, I've never seen you like this. You really care about her, don't you?" Katniss asks quietly as she watches Effie tuck a lock of Haymitch's hair behind his ear.

"Of course I do. I suppose it's mostly for selfish reasons, but yes, I care. I feel much less desperate when she's around. I feel more like the person I was before my Hunger Games and between you and me that is saying something." Haymitch says quietly.

"Now, we both know your love is not selfish. You made it very clear over the past couple of days when we talked how much you care and how much we know about each other. Don't sell yourself short." Effie says firmly. She holds Haymitch's hand.

Katniss and Peeta smile at each other over Effie and Haymitch's behaviour. "I'm okay with this." Peeta says quietly.

"Gee, thanks for that, Peeta. That's just what I always wanted: your approval on my personal life." Haymitch says sarcastically.

"You've been awfully quiet, Effie, and that isn't like you at all. Don't you have anything to say?" Katniss asks quietly. Effie is never this quiet for this long.

"I think Haymitch has said quite enough for the both of us." Effie says quietly. She's suddenly shy around Peeta and Katniss. "He spoke very well, actually. He said everything we needed to say."

"There's one thing you haven't said yet, Effie. You haven't said you love him. Haymitch said it." Katniss teases Effie.

"I do love him, but it took a long time for me to admit it to myself. It's so easy to be scared about getting into a relationship. Relationships aren't common in the Capitol. I was scared to tell Haymitch the truth. I didn't know what Haymitch's reaction was going to be. We never seemed to get along, so I didn't know how to tell him I'd fallen for him. He seemed very confused when I was being sweet to him. I worry about him when I can't be here to help him." Effie leans her head on Haymitch's shoulder.

Haymitch puts his arm around Effie's waist. He kisses the side of her forehead. "That's sweet, Effs."

"We're going to go get settled. Congratulations you two. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Haymitch." Katniss comes over and hugs Haymitch tightly.

"We should go get settled too, Haymitch. It's going to be a long two weeks. We should get some rest while we have a chance." Effie goes to grab her suitcase and Haymitch follows her.


	23. Curious

Katniss and Peeta walk down the hall to the next train car. "They're so sweet together! I never thought I'd see Haymitch so happy." Katniss says dropping her small bag on the floor of their room.

"I wonder what changed his mind about being in a relationship. He and Effie seem an unusual couple. They're totally opposite people. I wonder if it will last." Peeta says sitting down on the side of the bed. He's worried about the tour, but he's trying not to show Katniss.


	24. Settling In

Back with Haymitch and Effie, Effie unzips her suitcase and begins to hang her clothes up. Haymitch is lying across the bed with his hands over his eyes. "Katniss was right, Eff. You were very quiet when we were talking. Normally you know exactly what to say? What's going on?"

Effie sits on the side of the bed next to Haymitch. "Well, it's just that I'm so private. In the Capitol I don't have any secrets, everyone knows everything. When I can have something that's just mine I treasure it. That's why we have to be careful around the reporters. One of them noticed the change in your behaviour." Effie lies back on the bed.

"I didn't think. Effie, I'm sorry if I gave away a secret you would have preferred to keep." Haymitch sounds down when he speaks.

"I don't mind. They were going to find out eventually. I just didn't want to give away all the details." Effie lays her head on Haymitch's chest. "Kiss me."

Haymitch bends his head down to Effie's and kisses her firmly. He loves being able to kiss Effie. Effie rolls on top of Haymitch and he pulls her down to kiss her more passionately. Effie presses her thigh against Haymitch's groin. Haymitch rests his hands on Effie's ass. Effie pushes herself up from the kiss and look intently at Haymitch's face. She runs her fingers softly over Haymitch's face and she watches Haymitch's eyes slowly close. Effie has a way of making him feel uncomfortable and yet loved all at the same time. Haymitch slowly opens his dark grey eyes to look directly into Effie's sapphire eyes. He strokes her cheek gently. He wants to see Effie without make-up like last night, but he knows she's not really comfortable that way. "I think Katniss and Peeta are happy for us."

"I think so, too. I think Katniss was more surprised than Peeta." Effie lays against Haymitch and puts her arm across his chest.

"Peeta is a very good observer. He's probably known for ages and not said anything. Peeta has the ability to deal with the media skilfully and he has an innate ability to read people unlike Katniss." Haymitch considers why Katniss was more surprised than Peeta. He feels Effie relax in his arms.

"I wish we could stay here forever. I'm so comfortable and relaxed. I've never felt this way before." Effie admits quietly.

"I know; I wish we could too, but we can't. We've got things to do." Haymitch sighs heavily. Effie swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"Come on, let's see what Katniss and Peeta are up to." Effie slips her feet back into her shoes.


	25. Warming Up and Exasperation

Haymitch squeezes Effie's shoulders as they walk down the hall to the living room. They sit down on the sofa to wait for Katniss and Peeta. "Can I get a cup of coffee?" Haymitch asks an Avox in the room.

"I'll have a peach herbal tea, thank you." Effie says politely to the Avox. She tucks her feet under her and curls into Haymitch's arms.

The Avox quickly returns with their hot drinks. Effie puts both hands around her mug and breathes in the soft scent of her herbal tea. It is so cold outside and Effie is just beginning to warm up. She sips her tea daintily when it gets cool enough to drink. Katniss and Peeta enter the room to spend some quiet time with Effie and Haymitch.

"Don't you two look cosy!" Peeta pours himself a glass of apple juice. He sits next to Katniss and watches Effie and Haymitch.

"I'm still trying to get warm. It's so cold out there." Effie shivers and allows Haymitch to put a blanket over her and pull her closer.

"What are you drinking, Haymitch?" Katniss asks watching the new couple.

"Coffee. I don't like the cold. Effie's right, it's awfully cold out there. It's been a long time since we've have a winter this bitterly cold." Haymitch sets his now empty coffee mug down on the coffee table and it's quickly collected by the Avox.

"That colour is fantastic on you, Effie. It looks so regal." Katnis says after Peeta orders a black currant herbal tea.

"I get to pick the colours for each new wardrobe, but I don't do any of my own designing. I just get to pick up my wardrobe a week before any major event." Effie finishes her tea and passes the Avox the mug.

"Can I get a hot cocoa please?" Katniss asks as she shivers. Haymitch tosses Katniss a blanket from the back of the sofa before he stands up and turns the heat up. When Haymitch comes back to sit down Katniss is cuddled under the blanket. She looks much younger in this position.

"Let me under the blanket." Haymitch requests as he tugs on one side of the blanket. Effie lifts one side of the blanket and lets Haymitch under. Haymitch and Effie cuddle together to get warm.

"That's better." Effie mumbles to Haymitch. She's allowing herself to relax much more around Katniss and Peeta.

The Avox soon returns with Katniss' hot chocolate topped sky high with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. She sighs happily at the lovely chocolatey scent emanating from the tall mug.

"Give me a sip." Peeta requests, reaching slowly for the mug.

"Alright, but be careful, it's very hot. I don't want you to burn your mouth." Katniss carefully passes Peeta the very full mug.

Peeta takes a slow, long sip of delicious hot beverage. "I missed hot chocolate." Peeta admits as he passes Katniss her mug.

"I can practically guarantee I'll be drinking a lot more of this if the weather stays this cold." Katniss sips her hot chocolate slowly.

Effie continues to relax as they all sit around and chat. She loves travelling by train. She stands up and gets a plate of cookies for them to munch on. She gets a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies and they're warm and chewy.

"My mother never lets me eat cookies before dinner. Give me a couple of those." Katniss leans forward and grabs a couple of cookies and sinks back into the sofa before she bites into one of them.

Effie picks up a cookie, holds it between her thumb and forefinger and bites into it. She stands up as she slowly chews and pours herself a glass of milk. When she sits back down Haymitch grabs her glass and takes a long gulp of milk. "Haymitch! Why didn't you tell me you wanted a glass of milk?!"

"I didn't know I wanted milk until you sat down with your glass." Haymitch passes Effie her glass back.

"You are so exasperating, Haymitch!" Effie smiles at Haymitch as she says this.

"You love me anyway despite me being exasperating." Haymitch says as he watches Effie eat her cookie elegantly. He grabs another cookie and slowly chews it. He loves cookies.

"Are you not having a cookie, Peeta?" Katniss asks as she finishes her second cookie.

"No, I'll wait and eat at dinner. I'm not hungry right now." Peeta says quietly.

"Can I get a hot chocolate please?" Effie leans her head on Haymitch's chest. "I'm surprised at you, Peeta. I've never seen you refuse food."

"You'll hardly ever see a teenage boy refuse food. Actually men, in general, don't ever not have food when it's offered." Haymitch says to Effie.

"Well, that's certainly true of you, Haymitch." Effie teases. Haymitch is a big eater for his size.

"It's only true when I'm sober, though. I don't eat when I'm drinking." Haymitch eyes Effie's hot chocolate, as it's delivered piled high with whipped cream.

"Forget it, Haymitch. You're not getting within an inch of my cocoa. You should know not get between a woman and her chocolate." Effie teases.

"That's dangerous, Haymitch. You should never get between a woman and her chocolate. You're likely to lose a limb that way. Trust me; I tried it once, and only once. It's hazardous to your health." Peeta teases the ladies in the room. Katniss smacks Peeta's chest lightly.

Effie smiles behind her cocoa mug as she watches Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch puts his arm around Effie and dots a blob of whipped cream on the end of her nose and Katniss can't help but laugh. Effie decides to be cheeky. She swipes the cream from the end on her nose with the end of her finger. "Do you want it?" Effie asks Haymitch pointedly. He nods, his breath catching in his throat. Effie holds her finger out to him. He grasps her wrist to hold her hand steady. He bends down and sucks the end of Effie's finger into his warm mouth. Effie gasps at Haymitch's actions. He has a very talented tongue.

"Don't tease if you can't play the game. That was very silly." Haymitch taps the end of Effie's nose.

"Don't tease when you can't finish the task." Effie leans forwards towards Haymitch.

"Fair enough. Do you know what we're having for dinner?" Haymitch asks completely changing the subject before it gets really awkward.

"Something that Katniss and Peeta will like very much." Effie says cryptically.

"Lamb stew with plums and rice, right?" Katniss asks with a broad smile.

"I thought it might bring back pleasant memories for the two of you." Effie explains after she sips her cocoa.

"It does make me think of some of the nicer moments during the Hunger Games, actually." Peeta smiles wistfully at the time before the nightmares.

"I suppose I'll just have to pick the plums out of mine." Haymitch says casually.

"You don't like the plums in it, Haymitch, are you crazy? That's crazy! That's the best part!" Katniss says indignantly.

"I like the flavour, but not the texture." Haymitch shrugs.

"I can request something else if you want. You shouldn't have to have something you don't like." Effie wants Haymitch to enjoy his time.

"Don't you dare have anyone make something different just for me. It's a waste of food." Haymitch says firmly.

"Fine, you can give me your plums, then. I'll eat them if you don't want food to go to waste." Effie says setting her cocoa mug down.


	26. Music and Dinner

Haymitch leans forward and picks up the remote. He turns the T.V. on. "I just want to get some news and then we can put some music on."

"You looking for soft, light, and romantic music, Haymitch?" Peeta asks teasingly.

"Maybe; romance is a good thing. It makes a woman very special. That's how Effie should get to feel every day." Haymitch smiles wistfully.

"Aww! You're just a soft romantic at heart! It's really sweet!" Katniss says sweetly to Haymitch.

"Maybe that's exactly what I am. It's what I haven't been for 25 years. It's what Effie's brought me back to. I'm feeling much more than I have for 25 years. It's nice to be romantic again. I'm allowing myself to be more natural around Effie." Haymitch explains to Peeta and Katniss.

Effie has tears running down her face as Haymitch speaks. Suddenly Haymitch has pushes his handkerchief into her fist. She dries her eyes and realizes most of her make-up has come off and she just wipes the rest of it off. "Who needs all that glup anyway?"

"You're much prettier without all that make-up. You look so much fresher and younger without it." Haymitch says to Effie. He tosses his mucky handkerchief on the coffee table. It's useless now since Effie's make-up doesn't wash off anything.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Haymitch. You always know what to say." Effie blushes under Haymitch's praise.

Haymitch blushes and turns his attention back to the news. "Well, there's nothing interesting on there. Let's find a nice music station."

"Try 404, it's a nice, romantic music station, if that's what you want." Effie whispers as she watches Haymitch input the number and waits for the channel to come up. A beautiful song from the Phantom of the Opera comes on and Haymitch stands up and extends his hand to Effie.

"Dance with me." Haymitch whispers softly.

"Twice in two days must be a record for you, Haymitch." Effie slips her hand into Haymitch's and allows him to pull her against him and move slowly around the obstacles in the room. He's very light on his feet. The music changes to a slow Whitney Houston song and Effie leans her head on Haymitch's chest. Katniss and Peeta smile as they watch the couple.

"Shall we practice before our big events? I should make sure I can stay on my feet." Peeta suggests to Katniss.

"Alright, but you better not step on my toes." Katniss accepts Peeta's offer.

As the soft music plays all four people relax into each other. Suddenly the dinner gong goes and startles them. The two couples spring away from each other. Haymitch turns the music off and shuffles towards the dining car. "Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Effie smirks at Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch may be sober, but he's still stubborn and bossy. Effie catches up with Haymitch and holds his hand. He's getting more used to her public displays of affection. He allows her to keep holding his hand all the way to the dining car. He pulls her chair out for her with one hand. Effie sits down daintily and waits for the Avox to bring the meal in.

Haymitch can't help but watch Effie. He finds her mesmerizing even when she's not moving. He watches Effie as she serves herself some rice, the lamb stew, and spinach, strawberry, and feta cheese salad. She always likes to try and eat healthy. Haymitch scoops up a large portion of rice and lamb stew. He looks over the salads and vegetables on the table. He decides to have a serving of watermelon salad. He picks the plums out of his stew and puts them on Effie's plate.

Effie pours herself a tall glass of ice water. She doesn't like to destroy the rich textures with flavoured beverages.

Katniss and Peeta quickly fill their plates and they all begin to eat. Effie eats in small bites and remains elegant at all times. Haymitch notices she still looks nervous to him. He knows she'll want to talk to him later. He slowly eats his meal and enjoys every bite. Unlike the last time they were all sitting around this table, tonight is relatively calm and relaxed.

"Look, there's mark I left on the table last time." Katniss laughs lightly. "Sorry about that, Haymitch."

"Hey, you did what you had to do to prove to us that you were capable of surviving. That was the moment I knew I could get you through the arena. You stood up to me. You were the first person to do that." Haymitch sets his cutlery down for a moment and speaks honestly. "You made me believe in you."

"Wow, Haymitch, I'll take that as a real compliment coming from you." Katniss blushes under Haymitch's praise.

"You should take it as a compliment because that's exactly what I intended it to be." Haymitch says solemnly.

"I'll never forget that moment when you stuck the knife in this table. You scared me." Effie admits as she finishes her meal. She wants to wait for everyone else to finish their meals before she starts on dessert.

Haymitch starts to laugh. He has a deep, rich, hearty laugh. "You looked so petrified in that moment. You stayed poised and managed to reprimand her at the same time nonetheless."

"How did you know I was scared then?" Effie challenges Haymitch.

"Because I know you. To me, you're easy to read. I know what you're thinking and how you're feeling every time I look at you, provided I get a long enough look. You've told me your deepest fears, desires, and worries. You can't pretend with me and I can't pretend with you either." Haymitch says gently.

Effie blushes under Haymitch's scrutiny. The Avox picks up the other dinner plates and serves dessert. Effie licks her lips as she looks at all the yummy chocolate desserts. She slices a large slice of tuxedo truffle mousse cake. She picks up her dessert spoon and digs into her dessert. Haymitch picks up an individual trifle. He's less of a chocolate fan. Peeta cuts himself a large slice of lemon meringue pie. Katniss looks over the desserts on the table before choosing a chocolate and white chocolate mousse. Haymitch offers Effie a bite of his dessert and is mesmerized by her actions. Effie, in turn, offers Haymitch a bite of her rich, chocolatey dessert. He takes the spoon from Effie gently. The tips of his fingers brush against the top of Effie's hand.

"It's different to see you sober, Haymitch. It's nice. We don't have to be as carefully about what we say." Katniss eats her mousse slowly.

"I like being sober more now than I ever did before." Haymitch is being very honest with Katniss and Peeta even though it's awkward.

"I've never seen you eat dessert before, Haymitch." Peeta comments casually, trying to diffuse the awkwardness in the room.

"You've probably never seen me eat before at all. I only eat dessert when it's very special. Trifle is my favourite. My mother used to make it when I was young. It's one of my happiest memories of her." Haymitch says wistfully.

Effie reaches for Haymitch's hand. She knows that this is very hard for him to tell anyone the things he's just told Katniss and Peeta. She leans over and kisses his cheek. Haymitch squeezes Effie's hand. "I'm full." Effie leans back in her chair.


	27. Would You Rather

"Shall we play a game after dinner?" Peeta suggests as he sets his spoon down.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. We could play "Would you rather?"" Effie offers an option.

"We could make it a little more interesting and say that if you don't want to answer a question then you have to do a dare instead." Haymitch smiles deviously.

"That sounds like fun! I'm in!" Peeta says excitedly. He stands up and pours himself a cup of coffee.

The quartet head into the sitting room and curl onto the two sofas. "Who's starting?" Effie asks with a yawn.

"Haymitch should start. It was his suggestion." Katniss says politely.

"Alright, Peeta, would you rather, knowing there's someone in your life you loves you but can't commit, sleep alone or find someone else to be happy with?" Haymitch asks seriously.

"I'd rather sleep alone. Effie, would you rather get married to Haymitch or be forced to return to the Capitol and marry someone there who had been picked for you?" Peeta answers honestly before directing a question at Effie.

"I'd rather get married to Haymitch. Katniss, would you rather get caught in bed with Peeta by your mother or Haymitch and I?" Effie asks with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, you and Haymitch for sure. Haymitch, would you rather dress as a woman for a week of give up alcohol for the rest of your life?" Katniss asks cheekily.

"I'd rather give up alcohol. Would you rather kiss Finnick Odair or Presiden Snow, Effie?" Haymitch asks his girlfriend.

"I'd rather kiss Finnick Odair. President Snow makes me cringe." Effie says honestly. "Peeta, would you rather live in the Capitol or kiss another man?"

"I'd rather kiss another man. Haymitch, would you rather have to dress according to Effie's fashion rules for a year or have to eat green vegetables for a year?" Peeta asks his mentor.

"I'll take a dare instead." Haymitch grumbles. He hates admitting defeat, but answering that question won't be good for his health.

"I dare you to kiss Effie in front of us, on the lips, for at least two minutes." Peeta says deviously.

Haymitch leans over and strokes Effie's cheek before he kisses her slowly and Effie leans into the kiss. He forgets about the couple sitting across from them and just enjoys the kiss. He can hear Peeta's watch beep when the two minutes are up. Haymitch slowly pulls away from the kiss savouring every moment. "Katniss, would you rather see Peeta naked or see Effie naked?"

"I'd rather see Effie." Katniss settles back into the sofa and yawns. "I've already seen Peeta."

"Maybe we should all go to bed. We need to be up early tomorrow and it's been a long day. We all seem tired." Effie suggests watching Katniss and Peeta.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. See everyone in the morning." Katniss stands up and holds her hand out for Peeta. The young couple heads towards the sleeper car.


	28. Rumour Has It

"They're sweet together. We should get some sleep too. We're going to need to be at our best tomorrow." Effie says as she yawns too.

Haymitch puts his arm around Effie's back and his other arm under her knees. He carries her to their room and sets her down on the bed. He watches her slip her shoes off. She has beautiful feet. "I hope this works. I hate to think what Snow has up his sleeve if they can't pull this off. I have never met a more sadistic man."

"We can't afford to think that way. Katniss and Peeta don't have the leeway for us to think that way. We stick to the strategy and we don't deviate. I have to write a speech for them to memorize that they can add a line or two to in each district. They can't inflame these districts anymore than they already have. Katniss, in particular, needs to keep quiet. She's the more outspoken of the two and her instincts aren't as good. She's also the one President Snow is targeting. We can't make things worse for her. Diplomacy is the word of the tour for sure. We can't afford even one mistake. We could get district residents or ourselves killed." Effie is firm in her resolve.

"We just have to get them through these two weeks and then they're home free." Haymitch reminds himself and Effie.

"There's a rumour in the Capitol about the Quarter Quell and what will happen. Rumour has it that the tributes will be chosen from amongst the Victors, which means..." Effie trails off as she speaks.

"Katniss is going back to the arena if this is true. You know it's such bullshit that these Quarter Quell challenges were set and sealed years ago. This one can't have been. The unwritten rule is you never target Victors, except Snow hates what happened last year so now he's going after Katniss, in particular. Peeta will want to go in with her to protect her." Haymitch is instantly mad.

"I never believed for a moment that those envelopes were written and sealed all those years ago. The envelopes and paper are too new and the President's have all been too vindictive to let some long ago leader choose the special punishments every 25 years. Hunger Games workers never believed that. They're chosen deliberately and now people will know." Effie admits.

"Why isn't the general public more sceptical? It seems so obvious." Haymitch is confused.

"They've never been given a reason to doubt the validity of the statement, but maybe they will when they hear what this Quarter Quell is all about. There's never been a reason to doubt the President before and you couldn't have gotten away with questioning the president anyway. There's only one reason to choose those rules if the rumour is true. Katniss and Peeta humiliated the President. The last person to manipulate a Hunger Games was you and just look how that turned out. Is there anything we can do to help them?" Effie asks.

"There's nothing you can do. There's one thing you've forgotten in all of this though. If they're picking tributes from previous Victors I'm eligible to go in too. Peeta won't let me of course, but it is a possibility. We may be able to save one of them, but it's clear what Snow's plan is and that's to separate them from each other. They've become a beacon of hope and love and he hates it. It gives people an icon other than him and he hates not being the centre of attention. We have to tread very lightly or we could set off a firestorm. I dread to think what could happen the night Snow reveals the rules for the Quarter Quell. The whole world could come crashing down. I want you in your apartment that night. Do not go anywhere. Don't go to a viewing party or host one or anything. Dissent is growing and the four of us are in the middle of it. You have to be especially careful. You could become a target for the district residents, so stay close during the Tour. Don't give the Districts or Snow a reason to get rid of you and trust me Snow needs very little encouragement even if you are from the Capitol. If I wasn't already worried I am now."

"Well, let's get some sleep and we'll have to strategize in the morning. I can't think straight right now." Effie admits.


End file.
